


Help You To Heal

by GemmaR1986



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I know nothing about the military, Lena is broken too, Mental Health Issues, Military, Nightmares, Not supergirl, Sisters, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers, SuperCorp, Torture, Trust, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaR1986/pseuds/GemmaR1986
Summary: As Kara begins her recovery, can she help another along the way, and maybe find love in the process
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hola, bonjour. This is my 1st attempt at writing a Supercorp fanfit. After reading so many, I thought I'd give it a try. So please, be patient, any criticism will be appreciated, any pointers will be appreciated. Also, any love will be greatly appreciated!!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is tortured and mentally exhausted, but she does not give in.  
> As she begins her recovery, maybe she can help another along the way. In more ways than the other

The room was cold and damp. The smell of burning flesh lingered, the muffled screams could be heard from somewhere.  
Darkness, that's all that could be seen, through the dusty, molten rag over her head.  
She was waiting for the inevitable.  
It always began with questions.

"Where are they?" the ruff, foreign male voice would ask.

"Where have you hidden them!!"

She would not reply.

"You will tell me, or I will hurt you again!!"

Still, silent. She knew that in 10 seconds, the pain would begin.

"TELL ME YOU BITCH!! “ he shouted, as his palm slapped her hard across her face. 

As she waits, she thinks, how long has it been. 3 days, had it really been 3 days? Or was it 4.....

" I shall make you suffer, until you beg.... Beg for death!! “  
,  
She would not give up any information, or the location that they were after. She would definitely die before that.

She heard the door creek open, the cowered who would bark in her face with his rancid breath, would never weild the burning irons. And as the door closed with a heavy clunk, the slow boots of her torturer neared.

Scraping metal along the walls, then the heat next to her cheek.  
She braces herself, as she knew what was coming.  
She screamed internally, as the red hot iron bars were forced onto her forearm. The sizzling, burning pain brought white lighta to her eyes.  
Her other arm now, again, screaming in pain as he felt the skin melt.  
She was on her back now, this was new, and not prepared for. Still, she would not break.  
Her tatty, torn, bloody military t-shirt was ripped from her body, exposing her bra.  
White hot pain sheered across her stomach, as metal plate was dragged across.

Darkness, still, quite.......

The only sound to be heard was that of the drip, drip, drip of water hitting the concrete floor where she was lying.  
She must have passed out, and been thrown back into her cell.  
Giving up was slowly creeping into her mind, as the pain across her stomach hit her.  
But she wouldn't, not for the sake of the mission, not for the women. They needed her protection. So failure was not an option.  
Thirsty, she needed water, so she crawled the best she could to where the dripping sound was coming from, the darkness of her cell made it difficult to see.  
She manages to scoop up a little water, not caring that it has grit in.  
The muffled voices can be heard again. It must mean it's time once again for her torture.  
She readys herself, crossing her legs as she sits on the floor.  
The voices get louder, but something is different this time, more frantic, hurried.  
She tries to concentrate, she hears more shouting, American accents!  
Gun fire, explosions, getting closer.  
She's had dreams like this, she's hallucinating again, she shakes her head, breathing in and out, preparing for the new types of pain.  
Doors being kicked in, more gun fire, more shouting, more Americans and British this time. 

"STOP THIS!! “ She shouts out.  
" I WILL NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING"

The torture techniques have changed this time, but she has to remain strong.  
Her door opens, blinding lights in her face, chains falling to the floor as there being cut from her wrists.  
A hand on her shoulder, she flinches, as new voice is heard. 

"Who are you, you'll get nothing from me! “ she shouts, shakily. 

" She's delirious, we need to get her out, NOW! "

" Get a clear path to the surface, tell command we have her, and she's alive, barely. And get word to her sister!! "

" Medical evac ready and waiting Sergeant" 

"Good.... Sergeant Danvers can you hear me, I need you to get up. Sergeant Danvers!!" 

That voice, the familiarity of it, pulling her from her torment, but it couldn't be, it wasn't real, another trick. 

"NO!! I won't succumb to the torture, I'll die first!" 

"KARA, its Briany, we need to move, NOW! “

" Please just make it stop, just kill me, kill me now" Kara cried out. 

"Sergeant Dox, we've received information from the surface, rebels incoming, heavily armed" 

"Understood solider, Kara we need to move, now" 

Picking her up, Dox hoisted Kara over his shoulder, and raced to the exit. More rebels with more fire power wasn't ideal, especially if the intell was correct, and the influx of RPGs they had, it reduces the chances of getting the medical units safely out. 

"Sergeant Dox, this is Lieutenant J'onzz, British Army. Heard you could use some assistance" 

"That I could, Sir! Good timing too, you guys certainly like to make us wait! “

“Ha, no problem at all Dox. I have ground troops moving in on the rebels location now, along with air support. Your exit route will be clear, get your girl to safety, and get her home! "

As Dox reached the surface, he looked to the sky, seeing the helicopters firing, and to the horizon, gunfire echoed.  
He placed Kara into the medical truck, and as he turned away, Kara reached out. 

" Are you real?? "  
“I am Kara. We're going home". 

As Dox closed the doors, a small, delicate butterfly landed on Kara's bloody and bandaged hand, bringing the slightest of calm to her broken body and mind. 

"Operation Freedom aquired. Heading to secure location, British Army in assistance. Moving out" 

Not knowing if this was really real, Kara closed her eyes tight, holding onto the image of the butterfly in her mind. And praying for one thing. Home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lights flashed above her head, the motion, and lying on her back, made her feel sick. Raised voices, orders being shouted.  
A constant beeping was heard, to noisy, she started to panic, where was she now, she questioned herself. Who had her, she thought, was her rescue a sick and twisted dream?

"Kara, calm down. Your safe". She heard the voice, she knew that voice. Familiar, grounded.

"Kara, please, you need to breathe, your heart rate is skyrocketing. If you don't calm down, we'll have to sedate you". Arghhh that voice, I know it, I need to focus.

"Where I am?. Who are you?"

"It's me Kara, it's Alex, your big and overly protective sister. We're at the National City Military Hospital. Remember, Sergeant Dox, Brainy, him and his team, they rescued you. Can you remember the mission?"

**1 Month Ago**

**"Kara, seriously, can you please leave some food for the rest of us. Eat anymore and you'll never get into your uniform!"**

**"Please, I need to build my strength. I'm gonna be away for 2 weeks, and have you seen the rations. I'll come back looking like a twig Alex!" Kara responded with a mouthful of Potstickers.**

**"It's a search and rescue mission Kara, find the women who've been taken, get them to the secure location, and wait for the carrier to get them out of the country. The intel shows an old warehouse on the outskirts of the town, plenty footwork coming and going. Nothing to hard, just like the training exercises. Peace of cake."**

**The women in question were TV journalists from a major news company, reporting on the slave labor still being enforced, many of the people being used were underage, being raped, and impregnated. Many who tried to escape, were shot on site.**

**"Don't jinx it Brainy, you know what I'm like" Alex said as she was laying out the rest of the cartons of food.**

**Kara, Alex, and Brainy, friends from their school days, stuck together through thick and thin, they all sat round the table at the sisters apartment. Along with Brainys girlfriend Nia, who worked as a physical therapist, they all helped themselves to the feast before them.**  
**This was their monthly get together, but tonight is was extra special, as Kara was heading off for a rescue mission in 2 days.**

**She joined the Military when she was 21 much to her sisters protests. Alex being a surgeon, specialising in trauma at the Military Hospital.**  
**Kara could still hear that conversation the day of her passing out parade.**

**"You could've chosen a career less dangerous, a one where I might not end up seeing you on my table" Alex mentioned, AGAIN, as she fastened the buttons on her dress shirt.**

**"Come on Alex, you know me, I like the adventure, excitement, the challenges. I'd be bored in a mundane job"**

**"Mmmm, I still don't like it. But you are my sister, and will always look out for you, no matter what. I'm so proud of you"**

**"I love you too Alex"**

**Kara thought about that day all the time, looking at her reflection in the mirror, turning and then saluting as her sister took a photo. This is what she'd worked so darn hard for, this was her life, her career, and passion.**

**"You were born for this Kara, you've worked hard for it, now look at how far you've come. We need more women like you! " Nia chimed in, bringing a tray of beers to the table.**

**"So, here's to Sergeant Kara Danvers, the superhero, superfriend, and super special woman we all love. CHEERS!!! "**

**********************************************

The mission. Yes, it came back to her.

"Alex, the women, are the safe, where are they, I need to know I did my duty, I need to know I protected them."

"Hey, hey, shhhh. It's OK, you got them, you rescued them, they got to the safe house, and they are back on home soil. I'm so, SO proud of you Kara"

"We need to get you into surgery, you've been through a lot and I need to check your injuries, OK. I'm going to give you a anesthetic, so sleep sis. I'll be there when you wake up"

"OK, you'll definitely be there through, right. I'm afraid" Kara replied with a shaken voice.

"I'll be there, I promise"

********************************************

It must have been hours, Kara thought, as she slowly started to wake up, the groggy feeling still there from the anesthesia. She looked around the room she was currently in. The blinds were closed, a small light in the corner of the room, giving just enough light to see her current state. Wires, leads, machines. Bandages, to many of them, covered her arms and legs. The pain she felt as she tried to sit up, was unbearable. The monitor started screaming, as she tried to move, she lay back down and took a breath, the panic rising in her chest.

"Breathe, just breathe. In, out, in, out." She told herself.

The doors burst open, eyes looking at her, worried, then calm as the saw she was awake.

"Jeez, Kara. Don't do that.!!"

"Alex, am I OK, what's the verdict" she didn't even give her sister a chance to stop the beeping from her machine.

"We'll get to that shortly, here, drink some water, and I'll go get Dr Dey"

Alex returned soon after, with a man Kara did not recognise, must be Dr Dey, he looked over his notes, and came and sat on the chair next to Kara's bed.

"Sergeant Danvers, Dr William Dey, I must say it's an honor to meet you, sadly not the best circumstances I must admit"

Pompus British git, Kara thought, giving Alex "the look" What an ass.

"Thank you, but please, Just tell me the worst, Dr. Dey".

"As you wish Sergeant . Your injuries were not as bad as we thought, however, we have had to perform some surgery, as there has been significant tissue damage from the burn marks, mostly along your right arm, and torse. In time your wounds will heal, but scaring will be left.  
We are also going to set up counselling for you, this is routine, so you can't back out" He looked at Kara, with a stern look, as she was about to protest. Then over to Alex.

"Kara, you've been through alot in the past week, I know you, you think you can take on the world, without anyone's help, even mine, because you think you're a burden, but please, just go to the sessions" Alex made a point of telling her.

"Fine, when do these start"

"As soon as your up on your feet. Few days in hospital, you need to finish your course of antibiotics, and we also need to make sure there is no infection to your wounds, before we send you home"

"I believe you are Sergeant Danvers next of kin, Dr Danvers."

"I am, and she'll be staying with me for the time being, she'll have all the care she needs"

Kara looked between the two, like a tennis match, she was still here right??

"Erm, excuse me, but what if I don't want to stay at yours Alex, I m capable of looking after myself you know!!" shouted Kara.

"Kara, you've just been through the unthinkable, tortured for christ sakes, how long for is unknown, had major surgery, and you think I'm letting you stay by yourself!!! Alex had to stop herself from saying more. The anger in voice was definitely noticeable, and she couldn't help it. This was her sister, the one whom she was supposed to protect.

"OK fine, but I won't be smothered" Kara surrendered.

7 days, that's how long it was, before she was aloud home. Alex came in the room, wheelchair at the ready, as usual, Kara was protesting. Stating that she was capable of walking, but as soon as got up, she felt light headed. Sure, she had been doing a little physio, but she still did not have much strength to stand.

As they rounded the corner to the main entrance, Kara caught sight of a young girl, no older than 7 or 8. Next to her was the most wonderful sight to be had.

"Alex, are the pain meds still in my system?"

"Not as much as there has been, why?"

"No reason" Kara focused on the woman, who now was walking their way.

Alex to busy to sorting out the discharge letters to notice the woman walking towards her and her sister.

"Sergeant Kara Danvers" the woman spoke.

"Yes, that's me" Kara cleared her throat. Calming her heart.

"This is Ruby. She's the daughter of one the TV reporters your rescued"

All of a sudden, Kara was taken back to the room, the stench, the fear. The pain. No hope......

"NO!!! she screamed to herself.

"Kara? “ Alex questioned. Now kneeling in front of her. Hand on her shoulder. 

"Yes, sorry. Miles away. Ruby you said. That's a lovely name"

"Thanks, I wanted to come and say thank you for saving my mum. And I wanted to give you these too. If that's OK. Aunty here said that I should have waited, but I was scared I'd miss you."

"Theses are beautiful, thank you Ruby. What's your mum called." holding the flowers from the young girl, whilst trying to maintain herslef from freaking out.

"Samantha. Samantha Arias."

"Well, young Ruby Arias, I'm happy that your mum is safe and well. I was doing my job, and I hope to one day catch up with your mum and your Aunty"

Kara glanced up at the woman standing behind Ruby, and she took her breathe away. If it wasn't for the wheelchair she was sat in, she'd be on her backside. This woman was breathtaking. Emerald green eyes looking down a her, full of concern, and admiration. Her dark brunette hair, tied up in a bun, pale complexion, and striking cheek bones. Literal angel.

"Hi, I'm more of an adopted Aunt really. Childhood friend of Samantha. It's nice to meet you Sergeant Danvers"

"Please, it's Kara, I'm off duty"

"Well, Kara, I'm Lena. Lena Luthor. And we must be heading off. We need to get you young woman back home to do school work"

"Awww really, Aunty Lena, must I"

"Yes, you must. Sergeant Danvers here, I mean Kara, is heading home herself I guess.?" Lean looked to Alex, who nodded.

"Yes, we need to go too. Got the discharge letters signed, and medication bagged"

"Well, it was lovely meeting you, and again, thank you so much for your service to this country and its people." Lena stretched out her hand to shake Kara's.

"Your most welcome" As Kara took it, she noticed a small, yet noticeable tattoo on Lenas wrist. A Butterfly.

"Beautiful tattoo" Kara commented.

Lena retracted her hand, as if she was hurt by something.

"Thanks. Come Ruby, homework awaits"

Kara watched, as Lena walked away from her. A mystery, but someone else who was broken maybe.  
Either way, was this a sign, the butterfly she saw, when she was on the medical evac, now this.

Lena Luthor.

Who are you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building strength, working on mental health issues, and another chance meeting with a certain green eyed woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for the comments, didn't expect the hits and kudos I received so far. This story has a mind of its own, and its going on its own journey. I get ideas in my head, re read the previous chapter and I work from there. Again, please let me know what you think, even spellings of certain things (SERGEANT has been corrected! Lol)  
> Again, thank you for taking your time out to read this Supercorp fanfic x

Chapter 3

"That's it Kara, hold it there. And in 3, 2.... 2 and half, 2 and 3 quarters....."

"OH MY GOD NIA I SWEAR TO GOD!!" Kara gritted through her teeth, as she lay on her yoga mat, holding her legs above the ground slightly. 

"OK, OK" . Nia laughed.  
"And relax, I'm sorry, just wanted to give you a few extra seconds. Your core strength is getting better. How's the pain?"

"Physically or Mentally?" Kara was stretching out, as she glanced up at Nia, who gave her a look.

"Physically, fine. My strength is getting better. I can manage the weights you've been suggesting, aches after a little. Still sore around the middle tho, I mean, it's nothing I can't handle, but just there, now, I could feel the scars pulling."

Nia looked a little guilty, she had been pushing Kara for the past 4 weeks, upto 4 times a week. More than what she would normally do, on Kara's authority. 

" Hey, don't look like that, I told you to push me, I needed it. I was in a rut, I needed the kick start."  
"It's been 2 months, Nia, I feel healthier "

"And what about mentally, Kara. You never talk about your sessions with Dr Olsen?."

Soon as Kara was discharged from hospital, Alex had set up an appointment with the Psychologist's office, a highly recommended one, a one that specialises with military personnel.

In the 2 months she's never really spoken about the capture, her torture, the feelings she had. She doesn't tell of the nightmares, or waking up in cold sweats. To the point where she tries to stay awake at night.  
Not once has she mentioned this to Dr Kelly Olsen. She would talk about random things, subjects she seen on National Geographic, or hot news topics. 

The first month, she just sat around the apartment, binge eating, drinking, watch crap on TV.  
Brainy came by one day, and the place was tip, like a literal bomb had gone off, exploding paper, food cartons and empty alcohol bottles everywhere.  
This was his intervention, he got her freshened up, gym clothes on, and down to see Nia, ignoring her protests. 

"Yeah, um, I'm trying. Kelly's patient which is good. "she picked up her things and headed to the locker room.

Kara always struggled with opening up, never one to ask for help. She would rather keep things bottled up, or work through her problems on her own.  
Why should anyone else have to deal with her issues, make them feel like she was putting on to them. She knew that was Dr Olsen's job, to sit and listen to a broken mind, to try and fix it, work through the pain. She would get to that point, just not quite yet. 

"Kara" Nia called out. "Hey, I can't even imagine what it was like. But you know that you have the support right. If not Dr Olsen, Kelly, then us. Me, Alex, and Brainy. We've got you"

"I know, just the talking thing, not my style at times, you know"

"Huh, sure. You can talk til the end of time, don't give me that! Come on, let's get you on the table, and soothe out those muscles, we'll get you booked in again, same time tomorrow " Nia and Kara laughed, she was trying.

"I'll try, I promise. I've got an appointment today, after this actually. We'll see." 

Maybe she was ready to open up a little, not fully, just enough to let some of the darkness out. She's feeling stronger physically, but if she wants to get back at 110%, she guesses the talking will help. 

After Nia worked her magic on the sore aching muscles, she showered, got dressed and headed to the corner cafe, just outside of Dr Olsen's building. It wasn't a huge property, 3 storey building, with a relaxed feeling to it, not the usual clinical look, with bright white walls and hospital smells.  
No, this was homey, large plush sofas, warm inviting colours, high ceilings with a beautiful paintings.

She ordered her usual caramel latte, and double chocolate chip muffin, and sat at the window seat, overlooking the small park.  
She wondered what it would have been like, if she hadn't had joined the Army. What life would she have had. Would she be married, have children, a cottage by the lake.  
Alex wouldn't have minded, even though she supported her decision to sign up, she would have felt at ease for her not to face dangerous situations.  
She thought back to the conversation they had last week. 

"I'm just saying, Kara, hypothetically, what if you came out of the Army, what other career would you choose?"

" I don't know Alex, the Army is all I've ever thought about, even as a kid you know that. But, if I can't go back, I'd still like to help people, that's what I do"

"What about settling down, find yourself a nice man, or woman. A place in the countryside, or the coast.... Oooo the beach, I can see it now, 2 little Kara's, running around in the sand.... 

" Alex,"

" Auntie Alex giving them piggy back rides..... "

" Alex" 

"You'd be taking photos of the cute sand forts we've built......" 

"And you and your other half laughing, at something daft I've done...." 

" ALEX!!!!. Stop!" Kara laughed. 

" That's your fantasy, not mine, although, it doesn't sound half bad. Does Auntie Alex have a lady friend, my therapist is cute, wink wink!"

" Shush, you know I don't, not yet anyway. And that would be weird, and unethical to date your Therapist.  
I'm looking, just no one fits the bill. And you, are deflecting missy!" 

"Look, just think about it OK, you need something to focus on in the meantime, I hate to break it to you, but your not ready. I know it, you know, Brainy knows it. Even your C/O knows it."

She had thought about it, and it was hard to imagine herself doing anything else other than the Army. 

She looked at her watch, nearly time to head over. She finished off her latte, paid the bill and walked over to the building opposite.  
As she went to open the door, she butted heads with someone coming out. 

"OH my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm such a clumsy klutz at times, never watching where I'm goi...." 

As she looked up, she was met with those very distinctive, and unforgettable emerald green eyes. 

"Miss Luthor, ohh, I'm, like really sorry. Are you OK?" 

"Please, its Lena, I'm fine and your Sergeant Danvers, if I'm remembering correctly"  
Of course Lena remembers, how could she not, crystal blues, those dimples when she smiled.... 

"YES!!" Kara near screamed a little to enthusiastically. 

"And if we're doing first names it's Kara. How are you, how's Samantha, and Ruby wasn't it. Such a sweet kid, those flowers were beautiful. Oh golly, I'm ramblin, a nervous trait, I'm sorry" 

"Don't apologise, It's cute, makes you, you." Kara ducked her head that the statement, blushing ever so slightly. 

"Sam is good, she's back to work, more desk journalism now, rather than field work. And Ruby, well, she's a typical 8 year old. Always asking and wanting, I'm sure she'd love to meet you again, I'm heading to collect her now from a friend's".

"Oh wow, I mean, I'd love to, but, um, see, I've got an appointment in like 10 minutes. With Dr Olsen, in this building" Kara wasn't sure why all of sudden she felt nervous, but it was there.

"That's no problem at all Kara, seriously. Go do what you have to do, another time maybe?" 

"Definitely, if you work here, I could, erm, meet you after your day sometime" 

"NO!.. Sorry I don't really, work here, I eh, just came by the erm, drop something off. Its done so I'm gonna head off" Lena stumbled at that, and she cursed herself, she began to walk away, when Kara reached out. 

"OK, well, before you go, here's my number, if you meant what you said, about meeting Ruby again" Confused by the sudden change, Kara pulled out some paper, writing her phone number down, and handing it to Lena. She didn't want to miss this opportunity again. 

"Thank you, I'll text you now, so you have me, my number that is. I must go" 

Kara watched as Lena strode off down the street, turning at the next junction. This was the second time something had shifted in Lena's demeanour. 

"Who are you Lena Luthor, you have me curious, what's your story I wonder"


End file.
